Ideas:Dbz island
Characters Goku Gohan Piccolo Krillin Bulma Yamcha Nail Grand Elder Dende Vegeta Ginyu Force Frieza Raditz Bubbles Gregory Places Earth King Kai Places Namek After world Battle ground Items Dragon Balls Sword Kamekameha Spirit Bomb Training Outfit Senzu Beans Walkthrough You arrive on a island. You see something that looks that there was a fire. You walk over and see a girl name Bulma standing there. You ask her, "What happened?". She will say there was a fight here with my friend name Goku the person took his son named Gohan. Then click on 'Where are they?'. She will say there on a island right there. Then she will say you can get there by calling a cloud named Nimbus. It will fly over and take up to the next island but you have to dodge the birds and thunder clouds. There you will see a kid trapped in a pod. You go over and push the button and open it. Gohan will jump out and help his father, Goku, fight his uncle, Raditz. This makes Raditz mad so you have to run fast and push Gohan out of the way in time before he gets hurt and save yourself too. Goku and Piccolo, a friend yet foe helping Goku fight, come up with a plan to defeat Raditz. Goku will hold Raditz and Piccolo will blast him. You are behind the blast so you, Goku and Raditz die. You and Goku end up in the after life. You ask the ruler of this world if you can train with the person known as King Kai. He says yes but you get there on snake way. You have to fly and keep up with Goku but you have to not get caught by dark spirts or you will die. When you get to King Kai's, he will have to do two tests. The first one is to catch a monkey named Bubbles. Goku will tell you to run in the other direction. You must make it there the same time Goku does. It gives you three chances. You have to push Space Bar fast but not too fast. The next task is to catch a bug named Gregory. You and Goku laugh but he fast. You use your mouse to keep up with Gregory. After that he will give you a training outfit. You pick the color and three new moves; 'Flying' and two blast called the 'Kamekameha' and the 'Spirit Bomb'. Now King Kai fears that two friends of Raditz are coming. You get wished back by your friends on Earth and now you need to race back to earth. You click on 'Flying' in bag and you and Goku fly back on Snake Way. You have to do the same thing. When you arrive, you see some of people on the ground. These people are Yamcha, Tien and Piccolo the ruler of dragon balls and since he died, they're gone. You and Goku see Krillin and Gohan. They're weak so you guys give them Senzu Beans, which heals them. This is your next item, you will need this later. Now you and Goku must dodge the blasts Vegeta throws at you. You have three lives, and when Vegeta stops throwing blasts you use your move called the 'Kamekameha'. You need to hit him three times; use space bar to do this. After that Vegeta will create moon and turn into a huge ape. He grabs Goku and breaks all his bones. Now you, Gohan and Krillin have to fight off Vegeta. You see a sword to your left; you must cut off Vegeta's tail with this sword but after that it's not over. Vegeta is still alive. You must get Gohan to look at the moon. He is a Saiyan like Vegeta and Goku. You must get Gohan to control his power. You do this by flying over to Vegeta and dodging with your mouse so Gohan hits him. After a while, Vegeta will cut off Gohan's tail and since he's weak, he goes back in his space ship and goes away from Earth. Bonus Quest Goku is in care. But you, Bulma, Gohan, and Krillin have found a planet named Namek where there are dragon balls. Here you can wish back your friends you lost. Now you need to fly a rocket to Namek. You must dodge asteroids and stars; you have five lives. When you arrive, you see a space ship that looks like Vegeta's. It is Vegeta, but he does not see you. Now you, Krillin, and Gohan look for the Dragon Balls while Bulma stays and watches the rocket ship. You will find one dragon ball in the water, one on land, one at the Grand Elder where you find Dende and Nail, near a tree, near a rock, six near a mountain and last from the Ginyu Force. There five of them and they are strong. You, Gohan, Krillin and Vegeta work togther to defeat them while Goku is on his way. You must hit them with the 'Kamekameha' and the 'Spirit Bomb' and dodge their hits too. When Goku arrives, you bring the Dragon Balls to a new location to make a wish. But Frieza, a strong, powerful villian, comes. You must escape the planet because he throws a blast that hits the planet's core. You most dodge lava and rocks and make it back to the ship while Goku fights with Frieza and quickly make a wish for your friends to come back to life. Then, when you get back in your space ship, you fly to Earth by dodging all the asteroids and stars. You make it back to Earth and your friends Goku, Vegeta, Krillin, Gohan and Bulma make it back to Earth and you get the island medallion. Category:Poptropica Island Ideas Category:Ideas Category:Idea